Turtles meet a Mew Mew
by Silver Snow Leopard
Summary: The turtles meet a girl who has an unusual gift. Will she b a new friend or enemy? Both? [Complete]
1. Meet Snow

Hi everyone. This fanfic is a Tokyo Mew Mew and a TMNT put together. I am just gonna make-up my own character though. R&R.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meet Snow**

**---At the lair---**

"Man. It really sucks being cold blooded." Mike compained as he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"Tell me about it. I don't think I will be able to do anything until I thaw out." Raphael agreed to his brother. "Hey, Donny. Do you have that heater fixed yet?"

"Not yet. Some of the gears froze a little so I'm trying to thaw them out so I can fix it."

"Well hurry it up."

"Anyone seen Leo?" Mike asked just out of no where.

"Said he went to look around the tunnels." Raph answered. "He should be back soon."

"Guys. I'm going to need some blankets and warm water." Leonardo said as he ran into the lair with a young teen in his arms. Mike quickly got up and ran to the kitchen to get some hot water. Raph ran into some other rooms to grab some blankets.

"Sorry Leo. Heater broke and so did the polit light. No hot water for a while." Donnatello answered as he gave his blanket to Leo so that he may cover the young girl. "Where did you find her?"

"In the west tunnels. I can't believe how warm she still feels even though all she has on is a short sleeve shirt and some jeans." The girl sturred a bit as he tucked the blanket around her shoulders. Then she turned to face Leo and suddenly opened her eyes.

"AHH!" she screamed and did a back flip over the arm. She easily landed on her feet and backed up a little.

"Wasn't expecting her to wake up so soon." Leo said as he looked at the girl.

"I'm surprised that she didn't get frostbit." Don said as he, too, looked at the girl. She was backing up to the kitchen door just as Mike was coming out.

"I can't get any warm wateeerrrr...wooo!" Mike dripped over the girl's heels and sent them both tumbling to the ground.

"Well that was brilliant." Raph laughed as he walked in with some more blankets in his arms. " Kids up soon. I'm guessing she wasn't freezing to death." He set the blankets on a nearby chair and turned to look at Mike.

"Sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" Mike tried to appologize as he tried to help the young girl get up. Instead of finding the girl under him he instead found a large snow leopard. "What happened to the girl?" He asked as he backed away from the leopard as it stood up on it's four legs. It shook it's head and looked up at Leo and then the door, which was still open. It made a dart for the door but an unusually large rat blocked the door.

"I was wondering when I was finally going to see you. Didn't expect it to be so soon though." He laughed as the leopard stopped just in front of him. "Don't worry. We try to protect New York. Just like you."

"Why didn't they say so? I thought I was captured by an enemy or something." she said as she stood back up.

"How'd she do that?!" Mike and Raph said together as they watched the leopard change into the girl that they had seen earlier. She turned to face them and smiled.

"How do you her, sensei?" Don asked as he took one step forward.

"Sometimes when we go to April's apartment I sit on the roof and watch the town. I saw her walking around the town several times."

"I thought I felt someone watching me. Name's Jenny. My friends and enemies call me Snow." Snow said as she looked from Splinter to the turtles.

"Why do your friends and enemies call you Snow?" Mike asked.

"It's quite obvious now. I have been mixed with the genes of a Snow Leopard." Snow paused for a minute and then shouted. "Mew Snow metamorphosis!" Soon Snow was glowing an unusually bright white and when she stopped glowing she was in a differnet uniform than she was before.

Now she was wearing a white skirt with black spots and had a snow leopard tail. She was wearing a white shirt that had holes in it that looked like a tiger slashed through it around the stomache. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail with a white bow and she had inch high boots that reached her knees. She also had ears like a snow leopard.

"Cool!" shouted Mike.

"Woa." Raph said.

"Fasinating." claimed Leo and Donny at the same time. Splinter just smiled. Snow opened her eyes and everyone noticed that she had hazel eyes.

"Aww. She's just like a little kitty." Mike said as he stepped towards her and touched her ears. She just giggled a little.

"So where did'a get the costume and how did ya put it on so fast." Raphael asked. He watched as his brother continued to scratch the girls ears.

"It's not a costume. It's my Mew uniform. Please, stop tickling my ears." She turned her head away from Mike and looked at everyone.

"So your saying that if I take that tail of yours and tie it in a knot, it would hurt ya?"

"Well ya!"

"Now I know what to do if ya ever get on my nerves."

"Are there more like you?" Leo asked trying to keep Raph from starting a fight or something.

"I think so. If there are more than I must keep an eye out for them." There was a long pause while everyone wondered in there own thoughts. " I need to go. I came down here looking for my cat that jumped down here. I fell asleep becuase I didn't get enough last night when my parents were fightning." She quickly transformed back to her normal blue jeans and shirt and left. "C'ya 'round guys." She disappeared down the tunnel.

"I still think it's a trick." Raph thought outloud and grabbed one of the blankets and wrapped it tightly around his shoulders. Leo came over and did the same with another blanket from the pile.

"She sure had to leave in a hurry."

"Ya."

"Maybe she just couldn't stand looking a Raph anymore." Mike laughed. Raph clenched his fist but saw Splinter raise an eye brow and calmed down.

"My sons, do not misjudge our new friend. I know that she is good and that we can easily trust her."

**---Shredders office---**

"Your plan worked sir. I know where their lair is." Snow breathed heavily. She quickly ran in front of his desk and kneeled in front of him

"I already know where their lair is!" Shredder yelled. He through a vase that was beside his desk at her. She screamed and leaned back on her legs and covered her eyes with her left arm. "You will continue to 'accidently' run into them and become a friend. Gain their trust quickly and we will go from there. Do not fail me Jenny. Otherwise your sister may not live to see her sixth birthday."

"Yes, sir." Jenny bowed her head.


	2. Car Accident

Hi everyone. Just for everyone's info I own tmm 1-7 and I don't know if that show that 4kids made is on the air yet but I'll let ya know when I find out. R&R.

**Car Accident**

"Another boring night in New York." Mike was busy complaining while he easily took out three foot ninjas.

"Ya. I at least thought a real challenge would come soon. Guess that was just too much to wish for out o' these guys." Raph slashed three more foot ninjas with one of sias.

"Don't wish for too much you guys. Usually the foot don't travel alone." Leo warned.

"Oh ya. The Shredder." Mike said. "I don't know about you guys but I think I rather face his guards than him.

"Doesn't look like you get your wish Mike." Donnatello commented from the right corner of the roof. There was the sound of a sword hitting skin and the next thing Mike knew was that his brother was being thrown against a vent.

"Guys. Looks like we finally got that fight that we were talkin' 'bout." Raph yelled to his brothers. The rain was now pounding down on them hard. Things were getting a bit slippery now and no one wanted to fall off this seven foot story building. The Shredder lunged at Raph but he was able to duck just in time. Raph turned to trip the Shredder but was hit in the head with his sword. Hard. Raph was sent across the building and hit the edge. There was some blood trickling down his face from between his eyes.

"Raph. Are you alright?" Leo called from the middle of a group of foot ninjas.

"Ya. Just thought I'd take a four second rest." Before Raphael was able to get up completely, the Shredder quickly jumped over to him and kicked him in the head.

"Raph!" Leo, Don, and Mike all yelled. Their brother was sent flying off of the building and his sais were still on the roof at the Shredder's feet. The Shredder began to laugh his horrible laugh once again as he watched Raphael fall down. It seemed that time was standing still.

Shredder laughed for a good twenty seconds before any of his brothers were able to get away from the foot ninjas. Donny was the first to get free and he quickly ran to the edge of the building and watched as his brother get closer to the street down below. Soon Leo and Mike were at his sides. A car was coming around the corner now and they knew (or at least Leo did) that Raph wasn't going to hit the street but instead hit the car before hitting the street. That cold dark pavement.

"Attack them!" Shredder shouted to the foot. The turtles had to look away as they tried to protect their lives. They stood back to back just to make sure that no one was going to be ambushed. They were busy fighting for what seemed like hours before they heard the car horn honk continuously for a few seconds before a horrible sound of something getting hit by the front bumper. Then there was the sound of the car swurving on the road and finally hit a pole. Then silence. Just silence.

"No." Leo cried.

"Please no." Mike cried.

"Raph." Don choked through tears. Unknowingly to them the foot were charging again. Don looked up just in time to dodge an attack and protcect his remaining brothers. Everyone soon snapped back to normal and began to attack once again. No one bothered to step to the side of the building until the battle was over. Sirens were soon heard coming down the street and everyone, including the Shredder, knew that they had to disappear.

"Ninjas hide." Shredder yelled before slashing the turtles with one more blow. Once the turtles were down he too left. Donny tried to stand up but he had too many bad cuts on his body and he could see that his remaining brothers were also having trouble standing. They all knew that they had to get Raph's body before the police found it. Finally, after much struggle, they were able to get up and sneak down to an alley. They saw the car; it had wrecked into a nearby street light and was starting to smoke a little from the engine. One of the front tires was completely blown and the other was turned when it hit the curb. The windsheild was shattered and the passenger door was crunched open a little.

The street light was bent but the light was still glowing. It flickered a bit now and then but it still worked. The light was tilting to the right, away from the car. The turtles looked under the light. Something was under the glowing light. It flickered off and the turtles couldn't see anything. When it flickered back on the turtles gasped and then started to tear again. There was a body under the light in the middle of the street and it wasn't moving.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

How do you like the second chappy? I know it's short but I can't come up with attacks very well. Let me know what you think of the story please. C ya.


	3. Gaurdian Angel

**Guardian Angel**

**Alley**

"Raph. You can't leave us, Raph. You just can't." Leo cried. The police were here now and they knew that they had wasted too much time and really needed grab their now dead, or possibly severly hurt, brother before the police do. Mike stood up and wiped a tear from his eye and looked at Leo then Don. Something landed with a loud thud behind them and they all turned and prepared for another battle.

They were completely shocked! There, right before them, stood their brother, Raphael. He was breathing hard and was holding his side. He looked at them and they looked back.

"I'm alive already. We need ta get Snow outta there, now!" Raph panted as he pointed to the figure under the light.

"Th..that's Jenny!" Don looked at her startled.

"Ya. She's hurt worse than I 'm. We need ta get her ta the lair. Now!" Raph collapsed on the ground and started to breath harder.

"Was she the one who hit the car's bumper?" Mike asked his brother as he tried to help him up off the ground.

"Yes. Now help her!" Raph hissed at Leo and Don. They quickly nodded and Leo jumped onto the fire escape and started to climb to the roof. He had the job of distraction.

"Mike get Raph back to the lair. Leo and I can handle Jenny." Mike nodded and for once Raph didn't argue about staying to help. He must have been in real pain. Don waited for Leo's distraction to grab the officers attention. It only needed to be a small distraction, nothing too big. The sound of something hitting a dumpster down the street told Don that that was his cue to get ready. The sound was of a stick beating on metal and it didn't take the NYPD too long to notice the sound and pull out their guns. Slowly they turned around and walked to the alley.

Don ran out into the street once no one was looking and quickly grabbed Jenny's body and tried to be careful not to put her in more pain. Raph was right, she was in worse condition than him. There was a deep cut on her right side indicating that she might have hit the license plate with her side. There was a small trickle of blood coming from under her hair, probably from hitting her head against the edge of the car. Her right ankle was also bleeding and appeared to be broken. He quickly carried her down to the sewers and ran home.

-

"She looks worse in the light than she did in the dark." Donatello said outloud as he started to tend to Raph's wounds. Master Splinter, Mike, and Leo were busy working on Jenny's wounds on the bed next to Raph in the infirmary.

"I didn't even see her comin' out o' the dark. I was just fallin' and fallin' and the next thing I knew was tha' somethin' hit my left side and sent me flying to da alley across the street. The sound o' her hittin' that car still shocks me." Rapheal said to his brother Don as he wrapped his left arm in bandages. Once Don was finished tending to Raph he quickly ran over to Jenny and helped in anyway that he could.

"She will be just fine now, my sons. She will have to walk on cruches for a while but she will be just fine. It's a good thing you brought her home when you did. She might not be here right now if you waited any longer." Splinter said to his sons who were waiting for Splinter's evaluation. They all took a deep sigh at once and looked behind their sensei to see what Jenny was doing now. No surprise to them that she was asleep. Even Raph looked happy to hear that she was alright; in fact, he seemed so very relieved. "One of us will sleep in here with Jenny and Raphael just to make sure that she dosen't wake in the night and get frightened. It might take her a while to remember where she is becuase that bump on her head looked pretty bad."

" I will take the first watch, sensei." Leo bowed.

"I'll take second." Donny said.

"And I'll take the third night." Mike raised his hand. Splinter just smiled and nodded in reply and retreated to the bathroom to wash off some blood on his paws. Don and Mike left the room to relax a bit while Leo went to take a closer look at Jenny. Her shirt was in a trash can nearby, covered in blood and had the long scratched on it's right side where the deep gash was on Jenny. It had to be taken off to heal the wound. No one looked away from the cut becuase they didn't want to invade her privacy. He was going to have to call April to bring down some clothes for her since Jenny now had none.

Her breathing was slow and shallow and her eyes were completely shut. Her mouth was open just enough to show her two front teeth. Her eyes squinted for a moment and Leo knew that she must be feeling the pain. No one can ignore that much pain for too long. The blanket covered up to her shoulders. Leo looked up to see Raph looking at her too. He was on his right arm to get a better look at her and then made eye contact with Leo. He seemed to be asking how she was doing.

"Master Splinter said that she would be fine now but by the looks of it, I'd have to say that she won't be up for a while." Leo told his brother. Raph relaxed a bit and then spoke.

"I jus' want to know how she knew where we were."

"Ya. Now that you mention it, it does sound a little strange. We'll have to ask her when she gets up." Leo grabbed a chair and sat between them; Raph on his left and Jenny on his right. Raph quickly fell asleep and Leo tried to find something to keep him awake.

**Shredder's office**

"Master. Jenny is at the turtles home again. Your plan to save the red turtle succeeded." One of Shredder's elite guards walked in and, after giving him the news, left to carry out faze two of Shredder's plan. Shredder was left alone in his office and started to laugh agian. He walked up to a shelf that was holding his prized sword and grabbed it. He then walked into a room hidden behind some decorative curtains and walked in to find a young blonde girl.

"Hello, Emily. Your sister is doing exactly as I say which means that you might be able to live to see her again."

"Why are you doing this?" Emily cried.

"Because I believe that your sister may actually be what I need to get rid of the turtles." Shredder brought the sword up to the girls neck. " I know that she won't refuse anything that I order her to do."

-

Another short chappy I know. So how did you guys like this one? Were all you Rapael fans glad that your favorite turtle didn't die? I'm not that evil. I'm a Raph fan too but I also like Donatello. Anyway R&R and I'll get to work on the next chappy. Cya.


	4. Healing PT 1

**Hope you guys injoy this chappy and the next one.**

**Healing pt. 1**

"So is she alright sensei" Don asked Splinter as he left the infirmary. He was heading for the rest room becuase he had just finished changing Jenny's bandages.

"She will live Donatello. Don't worry my son, she has a strong spirit." Don left his sensei after he entered the bathroom. He walked down the hall and entered the infirmary to find Leo covering Jenny back up and collecting the old bandages to throw away. Raphael was lying in his bed, trying to get some sleep. He didn't get much the night before becuase he said that some of his muscles were soar. Don suspected it was from being thrown into some trash cans.

Leo looked up at Donny and smiled. Don just smiled back before asking. " Is Raph having any luck sleeping"

"Not really. He was asleep a few minutes ago but woke up and turned over. I'm guessing that he still hasn't found a way to cure his soar muscles." Leo answered. "You should get some sleep, Don. You were up all night and you still went to mourning practice. I'll tell sensei if you want me to."

"Thanks. Some sleep would probably cure my soar back. I tried to get comfy in that wooden chair but it was harder than I thought." Donny soon left to get some well deserved rest while Leo went to go tell Splinter that Don was going to take a nap.

Raphael tossed agian. His brothers talking behind him had kept him from trying to get some sleep. He was now lying on his back and looking at the ceiling. He heard a soft groan and looked to see Jenny moving her head slightly. Raph quickly proped himself up on his right arm and watched her. He was really hoping that she would wake up soon. She turned her head slightly again.

Raph's spirit rose as he saw that she opened her eyes. They were only open for a few seconds but at least he knew that she wasn't unconscious. Leo came back into the room and seemed surprised to see Raph on his side.

"Thought you were getting some sleep." Leo said as he walked over to Jenny's bed and straightened her blankets.

"Changed my mind when I sa' her open her eyes fer a sec." Raph said smiling.

"She opened her eyes?" Leo quickly looked at Jenny's face and then felt her four head. He then checked her pulse and asked his brother another question. "How long ago did she open her eyes? Where they open long or did she just somewhat blink? Did she make any other motions"

"Slow down Leo. She groaned a bit and then opened her eyes fer a sec. Then she fell back ta sleep." Raph looked back at Jenny and smiled before lying back down and trying to get some sleep.

Jenny didn't move the rest of the day but everyone kept checking on her. Unfortunately Raph didn't get any sleep throughout the day either so he wasn't in the mood for more questions when Don asked about Jenny and then what he would like for dinner. It was Leo's turn to watch over Raph and Jen for the night and had brought a cup of water for Raph and a cup of coffee for himself.

"Tomorrow you'll be able to get out of bed, Raph. But you won't be able to join us in practice." Leo set the cup of coffee on a nearby stand and sat in the wooden chair that Don had used the night before.

It was about three in the mourning before Leo heard someone groan. He looked at Raph and then heard another groan. He looked at Jenny to find her hand moving a little. Leo quickly ran to her bed side and grabbed her hand. She slowly opened her eyes and this time kept them open. She seemed to be getting her eyes in focus before setting her eyes on Leo.

She smiled breifly and then started to look around.

"Your back at our lair. Your in the infirmary right now. Would you like anything? Water, perhaps" Leo asked. He was really starting to feel all his worry just draining from him. She looked at him and smiled agian.

"Yes, please." she wispered. Leo smiled at her before leaving and returned a few minutes later with a glass nearly full to the rim of water. She slowly tried to sit up, but layed back down becuase of the sharp pain in her side.

"Ya. You might not want to sit up or anything right away. You got a pretty big gash on your side." Leo handed her the cup when she lowered herself back down. She drank about half of it before putting it on her side table. "Now, go back to sleep and we'll check on you in the morning." she smiled a small smile and shut her eyes.

-

"Mornin' dudette. Glad to see you awake." Mike came walking in as calmly as possible but both Donny and Jenny could tell that he was fighting back the erge to run up and hug her.

"Hey." She paused for a moment before speaking again. "I just remembered. I don't even know your names." Don and Mike looked at each other. She was absolutely right.

"Ya sorry. The last time we saw you, you kinda ran out before we even got to say a word." Donnatello started

"Yup. Now you owe us some answers and we owe you some answers." Mike cut off his brother. Don stared at his brother before continuing.

"So our names. I am Donnatello but you can call me Don or Donny. This is my brother Mikelangelo or Mike for short. The red banded turtle in the bed next to you is Rapheal or Raph. The missing turtle is Leonardo or Leo. He's the one with the blue bandana."

"I am Master Splinter but you can call me Splinter, child." The large rat walked in when Don had finished intruducing his brothers. "You may need to stay here for a while until we are possitive that you are able to go to the surface on your own. Hitting that car did quite a lot to you."

"Don't worry..uh..Splinter. Jeana added to my mew mew abilities including the ability to heal quickly. Though the gash on my side may take longer to heal than my ankle."

"Who's Jeana" Don asked.

"She's the one who gave me my powers. She's the second cousin of the guy who started the 'Mew Mew Project' in Tokyo. I don't know anything about him so don't bother asking." Jenny was too busy treating this like a joke to notice that Raph and rolled about again.

"Could you guys Shut Up" Raph yelled.

"Rapheal. Yelling dosn't make anything better." Splinter warned

"Sorry sensei but I'm trying to get some sleep that I really need. I con't get it if their over here talking so loudly." Raph glared at everyone, including Jenny.

"Sorry, Rapheal. We'll be quieter." Jenny appologized.

"Who said anything about 'we'? I've got other plans." Mike was joking around until master Splinter warned him.

"Mikelangelo. Leave your brother alone. Rest is an important part of the healing process."

"Yes sensie." Mike said inocently. Everyone left Jen and Raph alone to get some more rest. Jen wasn't really tired so she picked up the book Don let her barrow. _Harry Potter._ Don thought it would be pretty good for her once she mentioned that she only liked fictional stories. He had to ask April to bring it over.

-

crappy ending ut o well. how do'ya like it so far? got any ideas to make it better becuase i'm getting writer's block a bit. I'll take any suggestions. Please help with the story.


	5. Healing PT 2

How did you guys like the last chapter? If you think its getting boring just tell me and give me a few ideas. I'll add them in just for you guys. RR

-

Healing Pt. 2

It's been another two days since Snow hit the car and ended up living with the turtles for a while. Splinter and Donny just gave her permission today to walk around. They warned her that if she felt dizzy then she must sit down and relax.

"Leave me alone, Mikey" Raph yelled down the hall. Mikelangelo ran from the dojo as Raph tried to hit him with some objects that he was throughing. Raph still hadn't gotten a goodnight's rest and was in a terrible mood. Everyone avoided him, except Mikey that is. "I'm gonna kill ya if you don't cut it out" Raph couldn't run due to the fact that the force from falling off a building and hitting several trash cans and a dumpster broke a rib. It wasn't too bad but Donny just wanted to make sure.

Jenny flattened herself against the wall as Mike ran past her and was barely missed by a thick book. Raph came walking out of the dojo at a fast pace. Any faster and he'd be jogging. Jen just watched as they continued to fight with Mike laughing most of the time. He stopped laughing when Raphael finally hit him with something.

Jenny just laughed to herself as she continued to walk towards that dojo. She entered it and saw Leo rubbing his at his temples. "What'd Mikey do now"

"Oh? Hi, Jen. I didn't see you there. Mikey was just getting in the way again. He was trying to make Raph hit him so that he could hit him back. I swear sometimes Mike really needs to learn when to quit."

"That or shut up." Jenny was trying to get Leo to laugh a little and it seemed to work. Leo chuckled a bit as he headed for the door.

"That's true. I'll see you later. I'm going to try and relax. My sore muscles aren't getting any better as the days go by."

"What hurts"

"Well for one it would be my wrist. I think I pulled something." Leo started to massage his wrist but stopped when he heard Jenny laugh a little.

"You're doing it all wrong. You keep massaging like that and it'll just get worse." She took Leo's left hand into her own and turned so it's palm up. Then she flattened out his fingers a bit. " Now relax your hand." When Leo did so, she started to massage his wrist with her two hands. She pressed pretty hard but Leo was surpriesed that he didn't feel the slightest amount of pain. Then there was one little popping sound. "There it was. You just 'tied a few muscles together'. Feeling better"

"Yes, much." Leo looked at his wrist. It felt as if he had just gotten a new arm or something. He didn't feel any pain at all now. "Where did you learn to do that"

"My mother showed me how. She always wanted to be a massage theropist."

"Did she ever get too"

"No." Jen's eyes filled with sorrow as she looked away from Leo. " On the day of her final test, she got into a three car pile-up. She lived and was sent to the hospital, but the nurses say that someone snuck into her room and killed her in her sleep." A tear slowly made it's way down her face. She quickly wiped it away before continuing. " I was left with my sister and our uncle took us in."

"What about your father"

"Mom always said that he was jerk and that one the night that Emily was born, he proved it. He filed for a divorce the day that he heard Mom was having another child. She tried to make him stay for at least a little while just to help with baby Em. He said that if she signed then he would stay with her until Em was at least 3. He lied. He lied and left the state once the divorce was final."

"Oh. I'm sorry I asked Jen."

"No it's alright. I never told anyone till now becuase I didn't want to believe that my mother was gone. I was always just hoping that I would wake up from that nightmare and she would make me some of my favorite hot chocolate and we'd just sit and talk at the table or watch Em try to crawl." Leo knew it wouldn't be much longer until she started to cry completely. He gently wiped away another tear and pulled her into a comforting hug. She didn't protest the least and let her tears fall free.

-

So did you all like this chapter? Was the ending sad? I thought it was cute. I'll have the next chapter posted soon. cya


	6. Acting Strange

Ya we haven't seen Jenny turn into a Mew for a while yet so I'll do that in this chapter. Though it might not be during battle.

-

**Acting Strange**

"Dang foot. Don't know when to stop." Raph came back into the lair first, he was rubbing his left shoulder.

"Oh sure, Raph. Like they'd take a brake just becuase you have sore arms and a sore neck." Donny was tired of Raph complaining all the time now.

"Hey guys. Where's Jenny" Leo walked over to the couch and was expecting to see Jenny watching the TV which was turned onto CMT.

"She has volunteered to clean the lair. I told she didn't have to but she said that it was the least she could do for letting her stay." Master Splinger walked in from the kitchen with a glass of tea in his right hand. Everyone just nodded and bowed respectfully at Splinter as he headed for his room.

"Hey, Jenny. Where are ya? It's our movie night, remember" Mike and Jenny had agreed to watch a movie on her last day here. She was going to go back to her home tomorrow.

"Look for a fuzzy tail, Mike." Leo smiled. Mike looked at him confused a bit and then looked around the lair. His eyes stopped when he noticed a fuzzy tail sticking out from under Donny's desk. Mike quietly walked over to her. She was humming to a song on her CD player that Mike had let her used whenever they were busy. She was busy cleaning under the desk when Mike tapped her shoulder.

Obviously she didn't notice that they were there and turned and scratched Mike on his lower arm.

"Ow! What was that for" Mike was a bit surprised that she would claw him.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! Sorry, Mike I didn't notice that you guys were there and my leopard insticts took control for a few seconds. I'll get some water for that." She quickly got out from under the desk and headed for the kitchen while saying hello to everyone else. Mike walked over to the couch and switched the channel as Jenny came walked out with a wet rag. "This may sting for a bit."

"C'mon babe. It's just a scratch." Mike thought it was funny how she thought it was going to hurt him.

"You've obviously never been scratched by a leopard than." She gently placed the rag on his scratch and he jumped the moment it touched. "Told ya." She quickly cleaned off the cut and headed back to the kitchen to do the dishes.

"You sure she's able to go Donny? I mean she still seems to be healing from something." Leo was a bit worried about Jenny.

"What do you mean"

"I mean that I can sence a bit of worry and fear inside of her. She's trying to calm herself down about something but she's not succeeding."

"It must be really shallow becuase I can't feel anything."

"I started to feel it after she told me about her parents yesterday."

"What happened to her parents" Mike spoke up from the couch. Leo and Donny sat beside him before Leo continued. Raph had obviously heard the question and walked over and stood behind the couch.

"Well, yesterday after Raph chased Mike out of the dojo she came walking in. She really didn't tell me why she walked to the dojo, but she asked why Raph was chasing Mike. I told her and she laughed a little. I told that I was going to go relax and try to get rid of my sore muscles. She asked what hurt and I simply said my wrist. She said that she could help and started to massage my wrist. I asked her where she learned to do that. She started to cry a bit when she told me that her father left when her younger sister was born and when her mother died on the last day of her massage theropy testing."

"So she has a younger sister and no parents. Where do they live" Donny asked.

"She said that she lived with her uncle but once she mentioned him I felt her worry a bit. She's been able to hide it from us for all this time."

"I bet if we ask her somethin' 'bout her uncle then she might get worried a bit more." Raph suggested.

"I don't want to worry her anymore, but I would like to know why she is worried about her sister living with her uncle." Don stopped to think of a way to bring up the topic of her uncle when Jenny and Master Splinter both appeared back into the living room.

"Hey, Jen." Mike called.

"Ya, Mike"

"What's your sisters name"

"E..Emily. Why"

"Why are you worried about Emily living with your uncle" Jenny's heart stopped and everyone could feel a slight hint of fear rise from within her.

"Jenny. Is there something wrong with your uncle" Master Splinter felt Jenny's worry and started to worry himself.

"N..no reason." She put on her best fake smile. It was small but she prayed that they would drop the topic. " I've just been away from her for about three days and I was.. just getting worried. I'm afraid that she might be scared without her big sister around."

"Just so ya know. We can hear your voice tremble as you speak." Raph raised an eye brow at her. Another hint of fear came from Jenny again.

"Please do not hide anything from us, my dear. We are hear to help in any way possible." Master Splinter tried to calm her but as he spoke another hint of fear slipped from Jenny.

"I..I don't want to talk about it now." She looked away from them and accidently let a tear drip from her left eye. She saw a green finger come from the corner of her eye and flinched when she felt it brush away the tear. She then heard Leo's voice and became a bit more worried.

"You can tell us anything, Jenny. Is your uncle doing something to Emily" He could really tell that she was worried about Emily becuase she hardly spoke of her and fear alway emerged from her whenever Emily's name was mentioned.

"I said it's nothing" Jenny pushed Leo away and stepped a few feet away.

"When you yell at someone like that and push them away, it tells us that it is something important." Splinter seemed to be getting a little upset becuase she would not tell them anything, but above all he was worried.

"C'mon kid." Raph tried to help comfort her and try to get the answer out, but his atempt failed also. It just caused Jenny to back up against the wall and hide her face in her hands.

"I don't think we should push her. She will tell us when she wishes." Splinter walked up and put a hand on Leo's shoulder as he tried to walk up to her and ask her again. His sons just nodded and looked at Jenny. She was still in her mew form and her tail was wrapped around her shoulder's with the tip of it moving just a little. Everyone watched as Splinter walked back to his room. When they looked back at Jenny, they found that she wasn't there.

"Where'd she go" Mike asked.

"She's over there." Leo pointed to Jenny's back. She was walking towards the dojo.

"Give her time to calm down and we'll see if she can talk more tomorrow." Don and Leo headed for the couch while Raph headed for his room. Mike was still standing behind the couch but soon headed to the kitchen for a soda. No one bothered to say anything for about an hour.

-**Shredder's office**-

"I've still haven't gotten any word from Jenny. It's not looking so good for you Emily." Oroku Saki ( I think I spelled his name wrong) was tired of waiting for Jenny to report. He had given her a cell phone so that she could report every night. It was about ten when she finally called. He put her on speaker phone. "Oroku Saki speaking."

"Sir" Jenny's voice came from the other line.

"Why haven't you called"

"I'm sorry sir. I hit the car too hard and I was unconscious for about two nights."

"What about the other night"

"Mikelangelo wanted me to stay up all night with him to watch movies, sir."

"How did you manage to get away tonight"

"Leonardo asked me about my parents and then everyone else wanted to know more. I told them it was too tragic to talk about and wanted to be alone. They are all in the living room now."

"Good. We will start faze 2 tomorrow. Do not fail me and you will get to see your sister."

"Will we be able to go home, sir"

"If you don't fail me."

"Thank you, sir" Oroku turned off his phone and gave Emily a cup of water. He needed to make sure that the child was still alive tomorrow or else Jenny wouldn't bring the turtles.

-

I think there are about two or three more chapters in the story so please enjoy.


	7. Caught!

Here is a good chapter. RR.

-

Caught

It was about three in the morning when everyone heard Mike's scream. Leo was the first person to reach Mike's room.

"Mike what happened?"

"Ahhh!" Mike didn't notice that it was his brother and screamed from fright. "Oh..Leo. Dude don't scare me like that."

"Me? You're the one screaming at three in the morning"

"Ya Mike. What scared you already so we can all go back to bed." Raph was annoyed. He was finally getting some sleep and his younger brother had to wake him up.

"Sorry guys. I watched a scary movie by myself." Mike tried to sound as though it wasn't his fault but it wasn't working.

"Sheesh Mike. I was hopin' to get at least one nights rest. Need me to watch a comedy movie with ya?" Jenny had come running in like eveyone else when Mike had screamed but she seemed to be relieved about something.

"Ya!" Once Mike heard that she would watch a comedy movie with him, he quickly jumped at the chance. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the couch.

"Well I ain't gettin' back ta sleep so I'll watch it with you two." Raph sat on the couch next to Jenny who was trying to cover a yawn. " You can go ta bed if ya want. Ya don't need to worry about Mike here."

"It's alright. I promised him that I'd watch a movie with him anyways." She seemed to be in a better mood now. Everyone else had gone back to bed when Raphael heard a cell phone going off at the tone of 'Jingle bells'. Jenny must have heard it too becuase she was up and over the couch in seconds.

-

Jenny heard her cell phone go off. _Shoot! He didn't say that he was going to call! It might have been smarter of me to put the stupid thing on silent or at least vibrate._"Hello?" Jenny wispered.

"Why are you wispering?" Oroku Saki asked from the other line.

"Mike had a nightmare and woke everyone up. Raphael and Mikelangelo are still awake."

"They didn't hear the phone did they?"

"I'm not sure, sir."

"Well if they find out then it might be your sisters h..." Jenny didn't get to hear the rest of that horrible sentence for something smacked her hand, hard. Jenny looked to find Master Splinter staring at her with his walking stick where her hand was.

"Sensei? What's wrong?" Leo had just gotten up too. _I didn't think the volume was **that** loud._

"Check who was on the other line my son." Master Splinter put his walking stick down but still contiued to stare at Jenny. Jenny could only watch as Leo walked over to her cell phone, which lay in the middle of the living room now. He picked it up and started to push several buttons. Then his face showed shock, fear, and anger when he said.

"Oroku Saki." Jenny could feel all the tension and anger from the four turtles that stood in the living room and the rat that stood in her bed room doorway. Jenny just looked away and tried not to cry, but slowly failed.

"Tears will not protect you now or bring you comfort. Why did you wish to put my family in mortal danger?" Yep, Splinter was really mad.

"I'm sorry. The Shredder has my sister. He threatened to kill her if I didn't do just one thing for him." Another tear slowly made it's way down her right cheek. " I would do anything for my sister becuase she is the only one of my family who is still alive."

"What do you mean 'still alive'?" Leo asked.

"My family has a yearly reunion and my mother decided to go this year becuase she was at school last year. My mom suggested that I take Emily to the park that was down the street becuase she was complaining of how bored she was. So I did. When we reached the park we saw someone sitting in a black van. It had a strange red symbol on it that looked almost like a flame or a foot. Anyway I was worried about him being so close to the playground where my sister and I, along with several other children, were playing. I kept an eye on him and then I saw him flip several bottoms along the top of the van and then drive down the street and turn the corner. He was heading the opposite way of the reunion and then there was the explosion. Everyone at the park screamed and parents grabbed their children and watched the flames dance in the sky."

"Your family was in that building, weren't they?" Donny seemed moved by Jenny's story, but did not dare to move becuase Master Splinter was still staring at her.

"You've been through so much more than just that haven't you my child?" Splinter's voice became calm and caring again and Jenny tried not to brake down at that moment.

"Yes." Jenny replied. She sounded on the verge of tears.

" We will help you get your sister back, but for betraying us...you must clean the lair for a month." Jenny looked at the aging rat and let out a small laugh. He laughed too and gave her a comforting hug. "Now tell us everything you know and we will make a plan for the rescue." He guided Jenny over to the couch and Mike handed her a tissue box. She began to tell them everything that she currently knew.

-

So what do you guys think of this story?


	8. Unwelcome Visitors

Enjoy this chapter. I think it's going to be pretty good.

-

Unwelcome Visitors

"Operation fool the shred-head? Mike what kind of name is that?" Donny wasn't in the mood for his brothers jokes.

"I just thought that our 'operation' should have a funny name to get rid of the atmosphere of dread."

"Atmosphere of dread?"

"Ya. You know how everyone acts like this will be their final mission becuase the probability of death is high."

"'Atmosphere',' probability'. When did you start using those words?"

"Well I wanted to sound all smart and stuff."

"Who are you and what have you done to Mike?" Jenny laughed as she walked in and handed Donny and Mike a glass of tea. "Splinter says that this will help calm everyones nerves. He wants us all to drink some." Jenny had a third cup for her and she took a sip of it before leaving. Donny took a drink of his tea before putting it on the nearby stand and continuing to decide on what weapons to bring. So far all he had was smoke bombs, night vision goggles, shell cells, and some tracking devices.

"I'm going to go see what Raph and Leo are doing." Mike headed for the door.

"Please just don't get on their nerves, Mike." Donny knew that's was Mike was going to go see Raph for but he didn't know why he wanted to see Leo. Mike just salutted him and left the room, leaving Donny to figure out what to bring.

-

"Hey Raph. Splinter said to have some tea. He said it would calm your nerves." Jenny was being really careful around Raph becuase after she had mentioned that she had been working for Shredder for the last few days, he had stop trusting her.

"I'll drink it if someone else gives it ta me." He growled. "I ain't touchin' anytin you touched. It could be poisoned." Jenny took it hard, but respected him becuase she would probably be feeling the same way if one of her new freinds did it to her. She just walked over to Leo, who was just in the next room. He was busy coming up with the best battle plan.

"Hey Leo. I brought some tea if you want any. Splinter says it would help calm your nerves."

"Thanks." Leo said as he took the cup from Jenny and went back to the layout of the rundown warehouse that Jenny had told them about. Shredder had told her to tell them to go to that building at 8 sharp. Jenny still felt terrible after she had told them everything that had happenes to her. She just left Leo alone and exited the room only to bump into Raph.

"Watch it."

"Sorry" Jenny apologized bluntly and walked around Raph. She hated herself for lying to him and his brothers and knew that she may never become friends with Raph again. She slowly walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. She didn't even bother to turn on the tv. She had gotten cold a little while ago and had changed into her mew form. She was listening to everyone working when she heard a strange new sound. She focused all of her hearing on the source of the new sound and her heart stopped when she heard voices.

"Sir, the girl hasn't made the move yet." Then there came a muffling sound like it was coming from a walky-talky. "Yes sir." There was a click and then the sound of footsteps backing up a little.

"Leo!" Jenny called.

"What?" came the answer.

"Someone's here." Jenny was up next to the door now and had one of her leopard ears against it. She could hear the person or persons putting something right against the door. Leo came walking in and asked what she was doing. When he asked this, Jenny heard a sudden click and two pairs of feet running away from the door. Then there was a low beeping.

"What? What's out there?" Leo noticed Jenny's eyes growing wide.

"Duck!" Jenny ran away from the door and when Leo didn't move, she had to run back and grab him. They barely made it over the couch when the door exploded. "Ahhh!"

"Raph! Mike! Don! We got unwelcome company!" Jenny watched as the turtles got ready to fight. A peice of the door had landed on top of her left leg and she wasn't able to move. Suddenly four dozen ninjas came running into the lair.

"Get them!" An evil voice yelled from within the smoke. Jenny knew that horrible voice too well. She struggled to get out from underneath the peice of the door, but screamed in pain when a ninja landed on it. The good news was that the door piece was no longer on top of Jenny's leg, the bad news was that the ninja wasn'tout cold and had gotten up and was his sword under Jenny's chin.

"Sissy!" Jenny's heart stopped for five seconds when she heard that voice. She looked around the corner of the couch and found her sister,Emily, in the hands of Shredder. Without even thinking she turned back to the ninja before her and kicked him hard in the chest and sent him flying into the set of televisions behind him.

"Emy!"Jenny quickly got to her face and stopped when she saw Shredder pull Emily closer to him.

"Come any closer and you'll be an only child."


	9. Near death experience

I think the last chapter sucked but I'm not sure what you all think of it. Well I think there's about two more chapters left but that's just an estimate. WARNING: now this story is also under Tragety!

Near Death Experience

"Jenny!" Emily was now crying at the pain shooting up through her arm. This evil guy who was using her sister had cut off the circulation to her lower left arm. Suddenly almost all of the pain escaped from her arm and into her mid back. Blackness cluddered her vision a little and she watched as her sister's face filled with fear. Then darkness swallowed her.

-

"Emily? Emily?" Someone was calling my name. I slowly opened my eyes to see my mother standing in front of me. She smiled sweetly "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean mommy?" I didn't know where 'here' was.

"You shouldn't be here. What is going on, Em?" Mommy had tears welling up in her eyes. I began to cry too when I told her what I had last seen. "You mean Jenny's fighting a killer! You have to go back now! I don't need both of my daughter's lives to end so soon." Before I was able to ask my mommy what she was talking about, she was pushing me towards a door. It had a gold border and the door itself was pure white. "Trust me sweety. I do miss you and I do love you. I just want you to know that no matter what your sister loves and has always loved you. As well as your father and I. She did it to save you."

"What did Jenny do mommy?" she didn't answer me, but instead just kissed my fourhead and opened the door. There was a blinding white light and then pain all over my body.

"Emily! Emily! Are you alright?" someone else was calling my name. I did not know this person at all, but he seemed to be really worried about me. I slowly opened my eyes to see a giant turtle wearing a blue thingy around his eyes. I would have screamed but instead I just shut my eyes and hoped that whoever it was would go away. I reopened my eyes to see that the turtle guy didn't disappear. "Emily. Don't worry, my family and I are here to help you. We are not going to hurt you. Do you remember anything that the big tin man said to you?"

"I heard him say something about sending Jenny to destroy his enemies." I was surprised that I didn't studder at all. I tried to sit up, but the turtle pushed me back down.

"You shouldn't try to move yet. The Shredder hurt you real bad."

Suddenly I remembered what my mother said just a few seconds ago. "Where's Jenny! My big sis, where!"

The turtle guy just went silent and repeated some words that my mother had said.

"She did it to save you."

-

I bet you know what happened to Jenny. All will be revealed in the last chapter.


	10. Loving Sisters sacrifice

Here is the last chapter of this story. RR

-

She couldn't believe it! The Shredder had only brought her sister down here to kill her right in front of her. It was just seconds ago when her sisters face showed pain and then nothing. She fell to the ground, unmoving, unbreathing.

"How dare you! You will never hurt a single child again!" Jenny's anger was raging through her veins and she did the one thing that she dared not to only weeks ago. "Mew rod cometh!"

Something flew out of the Shredder's belt and into Jenny's hands. "You will pay for killing my only sister!" The thing that she held in her hands started to grow and it became just as tall as her. "Snow mini mines!" Small snowflakes started to fly out of the top of the staff that had a small figure of a snowflake on it. They zoomed straight for the Shredder and hit him square in the chest. He was sent flying across the room and landed on top of one of his ninjas.

"Jenny! What's that?" Leo asked. She had thrown the Shredder into the ninja he was fighting just seconds ago.

"It's my weapon that he took away. I didn't bother taking it back becuase I feared for my sister. Now, I just don't care." Hatred shown in her eyes told Leo that she really wasn't going to stop. She then lifted the rod above her head and shouted. "Mew inferno beam!"

Beams of light and energy shot out of the rod and into the foot ninja's and the Shredder. They were all shot up against the wall and fell to the floor. They all groaned and just lay where they sat. The rod stopped firing beams and Jenny quickly ran over to Emily who was lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Em? Em? I know your not really dead, Em." Tears were rolling down her face as she held her sister. "Remember that poem I wrote just for you about a month ago?" Her sister did nothing.

" Friends, boyfriends, and snow. They all just come and go.

The river goes where it is told. Pets are gone once they are sold.

But a sister never fades.

Rain and sun. Bordem and fun.

Day and night. Fear and fright. Moon and light.

But a sister is a one and only

We may fight. Day and Night

But our love is everlasting

We're apart now and then. Be together at ten.

But our love is always together.

I won't leave you.

You will never leave me.

We'll stay together.

You will see.

Becuase our love is everlasting."

Another tear found it's way down her cheek and hit hte ground. Everyone was crying now as they watched Jenny pull her sister into a hug. Jen grabbed her staff and chanted something. The rod began to glow and then disappeared into Jenny's heart. It looked like small tears were coming from her and seeping into her sister. Suddenly Jen leaned over and gave her sister a kiss on the forehead and then started to fall forward.

Leo quickly ran over and caught Jenny only to realize that she wasn't breathing. He quickly checked for a pulse only to find none. He then quickly checked Emily and found a weak pulse.

"Guys! Emily's alive!"

-

It has been a week since Jenny had given up her life for her younger sister and no one forgot about it. They had moved to a new location and created a new lair. Leo promised himself to always take care of Emily and everynight, when he tucks her into bed. Just before the door closes he can hear her saying:

"Friends, boyfriends, and snow. They all just come and go.

The river goes where it is told. Pets are gone once they are sold.

But a sister never fades.

Rain and sun. Bordem and fun.

Day and night. Fear and fright. Moon and light.

But a sister is a one and only

We may fight. Day and Night

But our love is everlasting

We're apart now and then. Be together at ten.

But our love is always together.

I won't leave you.

You will never leave me.

We'll stay together.

You will see.

Becuase our love is everlasting.

I love you sis and tell mom and dad goodnight. Leo says hi."

-

That is the end of the story. I bet none of you were expecting a character death in the last three chapters. RR. Let me know if you approve of the idea of having another story about Emily later in life. Cya thanx for reading.


End file.
